Back from war
by Lady Alice101
Summary: Poseidon, Zeus and Hades have been drafted and are at war. They're wives wait at home for them to return. When Poseidon is decalred dead, his wife, Athena runs into the forest. Who does she run into, but her husband? All human. Pothena and other couples.


**I know, I know, I really shouldn't be doing another story with so many others that I it haven't finished – but this story REALLY wanted to be written. SO here it is!**

**Summary: All human. Poseidon has been drafted and is now at war. His brothers, Zeus and Hades have joined him. Poseidon's wife, Athena, is at home, waiting for him to return. But then she gets a knock on the door from the government, saying her husband has been declared M.I.A. When Zeus and Hades return home with the news that Poseidon hadn't been found, she loses it. Running into the forest, the last thing she expects to see is her husband – but is that right?**

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong.<em>

The doorbell rang. Athena quickly walked to the door, wiping her filthy hands on her black apron, leaving floury hand marks.

"Hello?" she asked, opening the large oak door, smiling happily.

"Hello." A short man answered. His hair was thinning, and Athena could immediately tell the man was stressed. He was wearing a black tux, and he looked quite business-like. "Are you Mrs. Minvera?"

"Yes!" she replied happily, trying to make the mans mood better.

"And your husband is Poseidon Minvera?"

Her smile dropped from her face. She now knew that the man was here to deliver news about the war going on in Afghanistan. It had become so bad that men had started to be drafted – they had to leave to serve America without a choice. Most of them had been around their thirties, but it was becoming so desperate that twenty years olds had to leave. Most men didn't come back – Athena was praying that this wasn't that situation.

She nodded. "Is he Ok? Please, tell me he is Ok."

"I am sorry to inform you that your husband has been declared M.I.A," the man said with a straight face. Athena had tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know much about war (other than it was awful), but she was smart enough to know what M.I.A meant. Missing In Action. They couldn't find him. He had disappeared during a war, which most likely meant he was dead.

"What about his brothers Zeus and Hades Minvera?" She was too devastated to really know what was going on; but her best friends, Hera and Persephone, Zeus and Hades' wives respectively, would kill her if they found out she hadn't asked about them.

"They will be coming back to America in two days. They have served in the war for one year, which is that maximum amount of time they are supposed to be at war. If they so choose, they can go back and fight, but it will not be forced. If your husband is not found by then, he will be assumed dead."

There was an ear piecing shriek from upstairs. The man flinched at the shrill noise, but Athena barely noticed. Her husband was . . . gone.

"How old is your child?" the man asked suddenly.

"5 months," she sighed.

The man flinched again, hating the fact that he was delivering this news, especially to a new mother, whose husband had not been there for the birth of their child.

He nodded, not wanting to stay any longer. "Have a nice afternoon ma'am."

"What kind of statement is that?" she asked bitterly, shutting the door in the mans face. She knew it wasn't his fault, but he had just delivered the news that she had been dreading to hear. And then he had told her to _have a nice afternoon. _What kind of a sick joke is that?

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Athena busied herself with work. She didn't speak with anyone, and no-one knew what was going on. Then the fateful day came – and she still hadn't heard any news. She was staring to lose hope, even though she didn't want to.<p>

She heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer, but was disappointed when she found Zeus and Hades standing there.

"Come in," she said quietly.

They walked to the dining room, and she followed, picking up her daughter, Claire, on the way.

She sat at the head of the table, while the two brothers sat on either side.

Finally, Zeus spoke. "They didn't find him."

Those four words broke Athena's heart. She started to cry, and soon enough, she was sobbing. Hades and Zeus glanced at each other, concerned for Athena.

Finally, she got up. She placed her daughter in Zeus's arms, and he looked up, bewildered.

"Take care of Claire. I'll be back soon." She stated.

Before they could say anything, she ran out the back door.

* * *

><p>Running in the forest had always frightened Athena – but now, as her heart broke, she felt as though she could take on the world, and still come out alive. But the fact that <em>he <em>wouldn't always dragged Athena back, making her think rationally. Then she remembered _why _he had died and became angry and the government. Then she realized that all they were trying to do was help, and in the process her husband had been lost. Then she felt that if he could do it, so could she, and she went back to thinking she could take on the world and get through it. It was a deadly cycle, one that had landed Athena right in the middle of a forest at night, with no idea which way was out.

Carefully, she stepped into a small clearing. It was circular, and had about a 10 meter diameter. The grass was a beautiful green colour, but she couldn't tell if it was real, or it was tinted by the darkness of the night. She couldn't detect any flowers, though there did seem to be many bulbs scattered throughout it. She knelt down and placed her hand on the ground which was as soft as silk. Sighing of exhaustion, she laid down.

She looked up at the sky. From this far away from the city, she could actually she the sky, which was usually clouded with pollution. There were so many stars that she couldn't believe it.

She closed her eyes to rest, but reopened them when she felt a strange glint on her face.

She gasped as she saw a wonderful sight. Lights unnaturally bounced off one another, creating a colorful pattern in the sky.

"Aurora borealis," she breathed.

She couldn't believe that she was actually seeing this. She never knew of it coming this far south, but obviously it did. Because here it was.

She closed her eyes, and the lights shone on her eyelids, distorting her black vision. With the comfort of the lights, Athena fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>Athena's eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up and took in her surroundings. She noticed that many of the flowers had opened up, and there was an array of purples, yellows and blues scattered throughout the clearing. The grass was damp, but not enough to make her uncomfortable. She shifted her weight to the side and looked at the dark forest around her. How was she going to get home? An uncomfortable expression crossed her features, and she slowly stood up.<p>

A shadow shimmered inside the dense mass of trees, and she stiffened.

"Who is there?" she asked automatically, but instantly regretted it. If the person was here to hurt her, would it not be better hide her herself, not making her presence known? She did not know, but it was too late to go back now.

The person chuckled. It was deep, and she knew it was a man. "Do not fear me."

She stiffened further, but not out of fear or being scared. She stiffed out of disbelief.

"Th-they told me you were dead. I-I had started to believe them."

The man chuckled again. "My brothers . . . they are jealous. Do not worry about them."

Her eyes softened. "Poseidon . . . show yourself."

He stepped out of the forest, and Athena's eyes welled with tears. "I missed you."

"And I you," he said, slowly walking forward. "But do not worry, my love. The time for me to be at war has come and gone. And now I can be with you, and only you."

She stepped forward also. "Now we can finally be a family," she said.

He smiled happily, stopping in front of her. "Yes, we can."

Then he leant down and kissed her.

After breaking after, she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, bringing him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you," he repeated, spinning her around.

The reality that he was back was only just setting into Athena's mind. "Oh my gosh!" she yelped.

"What?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

"Claire! I left her at home!"

Poseidon glanced at her curiously, knowing Athena was talking about their daughter. "What does she look like?"

Athena smiled. "Like us. Grey eyes, like me, black hair, like you. She is only five months, so she doesn't talk or walk yet. But she will. She seems to be compulsive," she glanced at Poseidon accusingly, "which may be bad later on in her life. But she is smart, so that can cover it up too . . . she has your smile, and my laugh."

Poseidon hugged Athena again. "She sounds wonderful."

Athena smiled. "She is . . . we have to be getting back. Judging by the position of the sun, I would say that it is around nine o'clock, when she usually has breakfast. I have just got her into the routine of this, and I am not about to jeopardize it." Athena said sternly.

Poseidon mock saluted and nodded. "Which way?"

Athena sighed. "That's the problem . . . I have no idea."

"Can't you, like, use the position of the sun to see which way?"

Athena nodded and ruffled his hair. "Yes I can."

She looked up. "Ok. Last night, the sun set west, and this morning it rose in the east. If our house is north west that means we have to go . . ." she looked around the clearing and stopped at a certain point. "That way."

"Let's go that way then. If it's wrong, we can use deductive reasoning," Poseidon smirked.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Yes. But I'm never wrong."

So, they trekked through the forest, weaving in and out bushes, jumping over logs, avoiding stray animals. Athena eyes always glanced towards the sun, making sure they weren't going the wrong way.

When they finally broke through the forest, they were at a highway. Athena groaned.

"I know where we are. It is about a forty minute walk home."

"What happened to always being right?"

"W-well . . . we went in the general direction. We were just a few degrees too west."

"Riiiight!" he laughed.

Athena rolled her eyes. The two started to walk back, holding hands. They heard a screeching of wheels behind them and they spun around.

They met the sight of a frantic Hera at the steering wheel. She rolled the window down and leaned over to see out the window.

"Athena! Where have you _been? _We have all been looking all night! And who is this?"

Athena smiled. "Hera, it's alright. I was just in the forest. Do you think you could give us a lift? I need to get home to feed Claire."

Hera nodded warmly. "Of course. Zeus and Hades have been frantic all night wondering what the hell they were supposed to do with her!" she laughed.

Poseidon looked astounded. "You left our daughter in the care of my brothers?"

Athena shoved him. "They won't do anything."

"_Poseidon?" _Hera yelled. "We all thought you were dead!"

"Did everyone think that?" he asked, exasperated.

Athena laughed. "Well, it is kind of hard not to when the government shows up at your door and says that you're declared M.I.A. Then they say if you aren't found in two days you would be known as dead. Those two days have come and gone."

Poseidon blinked. "Right. When did Zeus and Hades get back?"

"Yesterday." Athena said.

"I cannot believe you didn't call me," Hera shook her head. "I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I get a phone call from your house and it's _Zeus! _I almost dropped the phone in the sink!"

Athena smiled. "Oops! But, we really need to get home."

"Right, hop in!"

The two got in the back and put on their seat belts. **(Always remember to do this kiddies – you never know when you'll need it! ;) )**

They held hands the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Athena opened the door carefully to hear the sounds of Claire crying and Zeus and Hades arguing.<p>

"We have to find her!" she recognized the voice as Hades.

"What about Claire?" Zeus.

"Bring her along! We can't just leave her out there!"

The two stopped bickering as Athena cleared her throat.

"Athena!" they yelled simultaneously, rushing over to hug her.

She laughed. "Hi!"

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "What has you so happy?"

She laughed again. "Well, while I was in the forest – "

"You were in the forest?" Hades interrupted. "You know it's dangerous."

"Yes, I do. Anyways, while I was there, I just _happened _to bump into someone!"

With that Poseidon stepped out from behind the wall.

If Zeus and Hades were surprised with seeing Athena, then they shocked at seeing Poseidon.

"P-Poseidon?" Hades stuttered.

Poseidon rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable. "Hey guys."

Zeus whispered, "but they said you were – "

"Dead? Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately."

Hera walked into the lounge room. "Athena, I hope you don't mind, but I parked – Zeus? Oh my gosh!"

She ran and jumped into his arms, and he spun her around. "Hello love. It is nice to finally see your face again."

She smiled. "Shut up and kiss me."

He laughed and leaned in.

The three slowly backed out of the room to give the two their privacy.

"Where's Claire?" Athena whispered.

"Upstairs," Hades whispered back. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to go home to see Persephone. I'll see you guys later."

He waved and walked out.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" Athena asked Poseidon.

He nodded.

She led him upstairs and into the nursery. Claire seemed to have cried herself out and was closing her eyes. He lips formed an 'O' as she yawned loudly.

Athena quietly walked in and pick up her daughter. She slowly walked back to Poseidon who was staring as Claire.

Claire's eyes opened up at the jolting movement of her mother walking over to father.

She looked around curiously, as if taking everything in.

"Meet Claire Anna Minvera. Born on the 18th of May, at 6:25 pm."

Athena smiled and handed her daughter over to the eager Poseidon.

"Claire-bear, meet your Father."

Poseidon lovingly looked down at Claire. Her eyes were studying him, trying to know what to make of him. Finally, she smiled.

"She does have my smile . . . but I think her eyes are the best part." He looked up at his wife. "Definatly her eyes."

Athena couldn't help herself. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

She leant on his chest and he put his head atop hers.

"As I love you. I'll never let you go."

Claire closed her eyes contently, knowing that her family was one again.

Athena heard the news on the television drift upstairs.

'_A sighting of Aurora Borealis, more commonly known as the Northern Lights, was recorded last night. The rarity of this occasion is so grand, that scientists had said that it was impossible. But, this morning pictures were put forth. Some people have also reported unusual things, most of which they were wishing for. Maybe they strange lights bring luck to our town. Whatever it is, it sure isn't expected to happen again any time soon.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I think it was pretty good! Lemme know what you think!<strong>

**So, obviously, the main pairing was Pothena (I love them), but I also put in Hades/Persephone and Zeus/Hera. **

**They may seem OOC, but remember, they aren't gods, so they would be. **


End file.
